english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
John Eric Bentley
John Eric Bentley (born August 31, 1969) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Tron: Uprising (2012) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2016) - Whiplash *NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (2013) - Coach Tank (ep14), Titans (ep14) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) - Winston *Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze (2016) - Winston *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) - Winston 'Movies' *Bilal: A New Breed of Hero (2015) - Additional Voices *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Mutafukaz (2018) - Feliz, Taz, Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Halo: The Fall of Reach (2015) - Lt. Ops Station, Stocky Camo Man, Toran, Watts Soldier Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Baki (2018) - Morio Sonoda, Superintendent (ep2) *Blade (2012) - Bat Minion (ep6), Foreman (ep6), Hagibus (ep5), Thug (ep7) *Cannon Busters (2019) - King Bulgher *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2019) - Earth Council Member (ep349), Kinkaku, Son Goku the Four-Tails *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - A, Darui (ep44), Kakuzu (ep38) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2017) - Pharaoh 90 *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Nathan Seymour/Fire Emblem 'Movies - Dubbing' *Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher (2014) - Nick Fury *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Narration *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Narration *Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2018) - Narration *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Narration *Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle (2018) - Additional Voices *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) - Nick Fury *Promare (2019) - Varys Truss, Additional Voices *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Nathan Seymour/Fire Emblem *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Nathan Seymour/'Fire Emblem' Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Aftermath (2017) - Additional Voices *Bad Times at the El Royale (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Drive (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Additional Voices *The Last Stand (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Stage Shows' *Super Party Time (2018) - Lucius Best/Frozone Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Avengers Academy (2016) - Nick Fury *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Nick Fury, Soldier 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2017-2018) - Agency Male 3 (ep2), Big Clown (ep5), Executive 2 (ep5), Goon 2 (ep2), Harrison (ep5), Store Owner (ep2) *BioShock 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII (2018) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Hydrofoil *Deadpool (2013) - Ranged 2 *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Super Mutants, Additional Voices *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Hillbilly *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Hipster Male Ped. 5, Hipster Male Ped. 7, Homeless Male Ped. 7 *InFamous 2 (2011) - Male Pedestrians *InFamous 2: Festival of Blood (2011) - Additional Voices *Iron Man 2 (2010) - S.H.I.E.L.D., Additional Nick Fury Dialog *L.A. Noire (2011) - Dale Gadberry *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Luther Stickell *Lego Disney•Pixar The Incredibles (2018) - Lucius Best/Frozone *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Ray Arnold *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Dormammu, Nick Fury, T'Challa/Black Panther *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Nick Fury *Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising (2009) - Marines *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Frank Winters *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Sid Meier's Civilization V (2010) - Science Advisor *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Additional Voices *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Lieutenant Barnes, Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - DeShaun, Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - Ghost Lead *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Additional Voices *XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Marshal Braev Lee *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Logan *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Kinkaku *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Parker Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (86) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (25) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2019. Category:American Voice Actors